Beyond the souls
by gicribatorbd
Summary: Beyond the souls –Más allá de las almas- : La relación entre los personajes y su respuesta ante un entorno hostil. Isabella y Alice comparten un don, profesionales de la parapsicología sufren un accidente con sus parejas que marca sus vidas y dicho don las ayudara a conseguir la luz al final del túnel. ExB; AxJ; ExR
1. Prologue

Beyond the souls –Más allá de las almas- : La relación entre los personajes y su respuesta ante un entorno hostil. Isabella y Alice comparten un don, profesionales de la parapsicología sufren un accidente con sus parejas que marca sus vidas y dicho don las ayudara a conseguir la luz al final del túnel. ExB; AxJ; ExR

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial S.M, yo solo juego con los personajes, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Beyond the soul**

**Prologo**

A pesar de que la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad no cesaba el vuelo no fue cancelado y la voz haciendo el último llamado a los pasajeros para abordar el vuelo XZB-057 con destino a los Estados Unidos resonaba en la sala de espera.

—Es nuestro turno cariño. —La suave voz de Edward devolvió a Isabella a la realidad, ella como cada vez que era el momento de abordar un avión se transportaba a algún lugar lejano donde las ilusiones de un futuro desastroso le acechaban.

—Claro, nuestro turno…

Juntos se encaminaron al pasillo de abordaje donde una amable azafata les dio la bienvenida y posteriormente los ubico en los asientos que serían ocuparían durante las próximas diez horas.

_Respira profundo, nada puede salir mal, hemos revisado cada detalle, Urano nos protege —_la voz de su hermana del alma como se hacían llamar intento tranquilizarla.

En ese momento giro su cuerpo en dirección a su esposo que se encontraba a su lado derecho tomando su mano para infundirle todo el apoyo que sabía necesitaba en cada vuelo.

A su lado izquierdo, su mejor amiga, hermana del alma, su otra mitad reía de cualquier de las ocurrencias de su esposo.

Quien iba a decir, que ese par de chicas locas encontrarían la felicidad en esos extraños chicos de personalidad reservada, y que a pesar de no creer en los "poderes" que estas decían tener se complementaban el uno al otro.

Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella que en su fuero interior no dejaba de temer por el doloroso destino que les aguardaba.

La luz que daba la señal y orden para que los pasajeros abrocharan sus cinturones de seguridad fue encendida y así cada uno hizo lo que la misma mandaba.

Y fue así como tres minutos después la voz de jefe de vuelo daba la bienvenida y en sus pantallas se mostraba el cronograma de vuelo, ruta y tiempo de duración.

Entre conversaciones sin sentido, pequeñas siestas, una que otra turbulencia cuatro horas de vuelo habían transcurrido y ahora se encontraban según el GPS de su pequeña pantalla en pleno océano pacifico y aún le aguardaban seis horas más en esos incomodos asientos de clase turista, requisito de la pequeña bruja llamada Alice, ya que según ella el chacra de los pasajeros era más limpia que la de los caprichosos y arrogantes de primera clase.

_Tengo miedo. —_El pensamiento llego a su amiga que se encontraba abrazada a su rubio marido el cual estaba entregado al mundo de los sueños.

Inmediatamente la mirada de ambas se encontró, ella infundiéndole ánimos a Bella que no dejaba de darle vueltas al espeluznante sueño que la perseguía desde que era tan solo una niña de diez años.

Alice igualmente tenía en alerta ese sexto sentido que le susurraba al oído que algo iba mal, pero confiaba internamente en que ellas estarían bien…

La pequeña chica extendió su mano y la unió a la de su amiga en el pasillo que las separaba y así logro relajar a su amiga al nivel de entregarse al sueño. Fue así como solo minutos transcurrieron en que una repentina turbulencia las sorprendió tomadas fuertemente de las manos y el trueno que tanto había temido en sueños se hizo realidad…

—_Atención, estamos atravesando por una tormenta les recomendamos colocarse los cinturones y esperar que la turbulencia pase_.

Las chicas que compartían algo más que una amistad se preparaban para lo que fuera que finalmente llegara a sus destinos, como se les ordeno aseguraron su cinturón y despertaron a sus maridos que yacían a su lado.

Abrazadas a los chicos transcurrieron segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos interminables. Isabella sollozaba temerosa, un nuevo relámpago ilumino la noche oscura que por la pequeña ventana divisaba y aferrada al cuerpo de su pareja le suplico por un beso en el que le demostraba la entrega y el amor que siempre hubo profesado por él.

—Tranquila cielo. —Susurro el joven besando su frente y así se mantuvieron hasta que un brusco movimiento los separo.

Las turbinas del avión resonaban y de pronto sintieron como comenzaban a perder altura. Las luces de los cinturones titilaban y la gente comenzó comprender que la turbulencia era algo más, gritos de terror como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa hacían eco de los temores de los pasajeros.

De pronto el avión comenzó a llenarse de fuego y conforme continuaban descendiendo una explosión en la parte trasera del avión causo una mayor conmoción, los pasajeros entre ellos las chicas con sus respectivas parejas se encontraban aferrados a sus asientos atentos a las preguntas y los gritos sin respuesta que continuaban inundando el lugar.

Un fuerte olor a combustible inundo el ambiente y una nueva explosión partió el avión en dos, segundos después solo atinaron a sentir el impacto en los restos del avión y fueron sumidos en una oscuridad total…

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta acá, espero les guste. La actualización será semanal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial S.M, yo solo juego con los personajes, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

— _¡Es él Bella, te lo aseguro! —gritó Alice envuelta en la emoción que le causaba presentarle a su amiga quien según ella era su alma gemela. Tres semanas habían transcurrido de haberlo visto por primera vez en las calles de Seattle deleitando a los presentes con los distintos acordes que de su instrumento emanaba._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que un extra- comenzó a protestar, pero su retahíla fue cortada cuando su vista se centró en el chico que su amiga señalaba y que con una simple melodía consiguió que se perdiera en el mar de sentimientos que él demostraba en cada toque._

— _¿Ves? Es sencillamente perfecto._

Y no mentía_, pensó Bella maravillada al observar el magnífico espécimen que se posaba frente a ella… y con magnifico no se refería a su físico, que para ser sinceros a pesar de lucir como el agua más cristalina que se podía posar ante un ser sediento, en realidad se refería al aura que emanaba el chico._

_Esta era de un intenso color amarillo y recorría todo el cuerpo del chico denotando la alegría, libertad y desprendimiento que irradiaba al tocar el maravilloso instrumento del que hacía gala. Se notaba la relación íntima que guardaba con su violín, la seguridad y certeza que con cada nota transmitía grandes sentimientos y como este se convertía en la prolongación de su personalidad._

_De pronto la música ceso y como si de imanes con polos opuestos que se atraen, sus miradas chocaron, la pachamama conspiro en unión con una Alice que con malicia observó a su amiga pérdida en ese encuentro y sin pensarlo dos veces se posiciono detrás de Bella y rápidamente la empujo a sus brazos…_

Una punzada en la cabeza y un extraño olor que no sabía reconocer volvió a Bella al presente. Desorientada abrió sus ojos para conseguirse con un panorama desconocido, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y temerosa intento ponerse de pie lo que ocasiono una nueva punzada de dolor pero esta vez no en su cabeza sino en su pierna izquierda en la cual se podía apreciar una cortada de unos diez centímetros, al notarla tambaleó de la impresión que fue sustituida inmediatamente por la angustia de observar a su alrededor y no encontrar a simple vista a ninguno de sus compañeros de vuelo.

— ¿Edward? —grito, su voz salió rasposa y el temor de hallarse en un lugar desconocido y sin la presencia de su marido comenzaba a hacer mella en ella.

Dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados intentando enfocar su visión, la imagen que encontró era desastrosa, observó restos del avión que todavía ardían en llama, partes de lo que parecía ser equipaje de los pasajeros a bordo, pero nada causo más impresión en ella que observar los cuerpos que yacían a su alrededor causando que un sonoro sollozo saliera de sí.

Sin pensarlo se acercó a los cuerpos que allí se encontraban en un impulso por verificar el estado de cada uno, a pesar que internamente y al observar la rigidez de los mismos no creía que hubiera algún sobreviviente… A paso lento se encamino y corroboro como la catástrofe había llevado consigo tantas almas inocentes, pero lo que más le impacto fue conseguir a una joven madre aferrada al pequeño cuerpo de un pequeño de unos dos años que tampoco había sobrevivido. Se llevó una mano al pecho que le dolía por la impresión de sentir tanta desolación y pérdida, no solo material sino de los entes que ahora reposaban allí. Oró internamente pidiendo porque los cuerpos de rescate realizaran su labor y le rescataran lo antes posible.

Instantes después en que continuo su búsqueda entre los cuerpos que se encontraba a su paso suspiró en señal de alivio al no reconocer ninguno de los cuerpos que allí se encontraban como sus amigos ni su pareja. Camino en dirección a tierra firme ya que se encontraba en lo que parecía un pequeño oasis en una laguna, observando todo el panorama dio gracias a Dios de no haber caído en mar abierto ya que no sabía nadar…

Inspiro profundamente llenándose de la fortaleza que necesitaba para ponerse en marcha y localizar a su pareja y amigos, fracasando rotundamente en el intento ya que el pánico y el shock comenzó a apoderarse de ella y esto no ayudaba en mucho, el temor de perder lo más preciado en su vida comenzaba a alterar sus sentidos.

Dio inicio a una caminata sin rumbo — ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —Llamaba sin cesar a pesar de no conseguir respuesta — ¡Alice, Jasper! —clamaba igualmente por sus amigos, dando trompicones entre la maleza que hallaba a su paso y con el constante temor de continuar adentrándose a la nada y no lograr salir con vida.

Agotada tomo asiento sobre un enorme tronco e intento concentrarse en la conexión que mantenía con su amiga y dio un bufido de frustración al no lograr enfocarse.

—_Holaaaa… ¿Hay alguien allí? —_escucho de pronto la fuerte voz de un hombre, que si bien no supo identificar al menos le resulto como una buena señal de que hubieran más sobrevivientes del accidente. —_Holaaaaa. _—Escucho nuevamente.

De inmediato se puso en marcha para localizar al dueño de aquella voz.

— ¡Aquí! —dijo con énfasis. Comenzó a adentrarse en la selva que se encontraba allí como corazón de la isla.

De pronto escucho sonidos de fuertes pisadas y logro observar un hombre enorme caminando en su dirección, este se encontraba sin camisa ya que la misma la tenía anudada a su cabeza en una especie de torniquete.

El hombre de enorme estampa la alcanzó finalmente y con una brillante sonrisa se presentó, el gesto le impacto ya que no podía entender cómo podía sonreír a pesar del lugar donde se encontraban.

—Emmett Mcarty, para servirle.

—Isabella Cullen. —respondió intimidada por la fuerte presencia, el entusiasmo y animosidad que presentaba el chico.

—Así que… Somos de los pocos afortunados que han sobrevivido la catástrofe. —dijo en un intento de pregunta que sonó más a afirmación.

— ¿De los pocos? ¿Cuántos más has visto? —se apresuró a preguntar esperanzada de que sus familiares hayan sido vistos por Emmett.

—En realidad solo somos tú y yo… —dijo con una enorme sonrisa que Bella continuaba sin entender.

Suspiro frustrada ante el entusiasmo de Emmett y finalmente pregunto el motivo de su felicidad.

— ¿Nos encontramos en una isla, luego de un aparatoso accidente y sonríes? disculpa pero, no logro entender…

—La vida es solo una, y debemos aprender a disfrutar cada momento, cada experiencia, por buena o muy malo que parezca algo bueno debemos sacar de ella, por mi parte, no podría estar más agradecido de encontrarme aquí en este momento, no te imaginas de la que me he salvado. —Concluyó orgulloso de su pequeño monologo.

Y es que sí, realmente tenía mucho que agradecer, sobrevivir ese aparatoso accidente le brindaba una nueva oportunidad y realmente se había salvado de llevar a cabo el último capricho de su padre…

—_No es una petición Emmett, considéralo una orden. —mascullo el padre de Emmett evidentemente enojado ante la constante negativa de su hijo._

_Emmett que no podía entender como en pleno siglo XXI su padre continuaba viviendo en la inquisición. Y es que su padre con el retrogrado pensamiento de que el tiempo se le estaba pasando a su hijo había arreglado un matrimonio de lo más absurdo para él. _

_Sí bien, Ángela era una buena chica, profesional, linda por así decirlo e inteligente, tan preparada que no conseguía quien le llegara a los talones, a pesar de haber sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia y tener una buena relación no era más que un cariño fraternal lo que los mantenía unidos. _

_Él resignado a cumplir los antojos de su padre, el cual se encontraba enfermo del corazón y qué, según los doctores la más mínima rabieta lo enviaría directo a un viaje sin retorno había aceptado ya que en cierto modo tenía razón, el tiempo transcurría y no había conseguido a la chica que hiciera saltar su corazón, y es que sí, con todo y su estampa de chico rudo en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba conseguir el amor…_

Fue así como en acuerdo con su madre y los padres de Ángela la fecha estaba fijada y sería un día después de que Emmett regresara de su viaje, él por su parte sentía como su vida era conducida directo al infierno confinado en un matrimonio obligado y realmente el accidente había sido su ancla de salvación.

Él optimista por demás pensaba que por más morboso que sonara el accidente había sido la razón por la cual en este momento no se encontraba a las puertas de una iglesia.

Isabella, igualmente sumida en sus propios pensamientos intentaba nuevamente conectarse con su amiga, a pesar de que no lograba recibir alguna señal de que estuviera cerca aún logro sentirla y eso en cierto modo le daba alivio, la sentía débil, pero viva. Edward en cambio era otra historia, no lo entendía, la esencia de su ser había logrado sentirla como si lo tuviera a tan solo centímetros de distancia, pero por más que sus sentidos los mantenía en alerta, su energía no lograba sentirla, y eso la aterraba…

— ¿Y bien? La verdad nunca fui fanático de ningún tipo de programa de supervivencia ni nada por el estilo, pero mi sentido común me indica que deberíamos conseguir algún tipo de refugio donde esperar que vengan por nosotros. —Isabella lo observo, y asintiendo le dio la razón.

—Para algo que sirva la obsesión por la preservación de Jasper —masculló, a lo que Emmett solo atino a hacer una cara denotando su incomprensión —disculpa, Jas es uno de mis amigos, me acompañaba en el vuelo y él al contrario si era muy precavido, vamos. —finalizó señalando en dirección a unas ramas que se encontraban cerca.

Fue así, como dos horas después habían construido lo que a ojos de cualquier persona sería una choza, pero para ellos resultaba un castillo dado las circunstancias. Habían logrado unir diferentes ramas y pequeños troncos que por allí se encontraban para levantar el refugio. Bella, mientras Emmett luchaba por conseguir levantar los troncos y que estos no se cayeran, caminando en búsqueda de hojas y cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir para la construcción de su muralla se topó con una maleta que, pidiéndole permiso interiormente al dueño de dichas pertenencias lograron abrir y descubrir que era ropa que a pesar de encontrarse mojada colocaron a secar para luego acomodar en el lugar.

—Bien, —suspiro Isabella satisfecha por el trabajo que habían realizado, ella había pensado que la construcción de un refugio antes de continuar la búsqueda de sus amigos y marido sería una buena idea en vista que al sentirlos tan débil sabía que al encontrarlos necesitarían refugiarse, como dijo Emmett el tiempo que tardarán en conseguirlos —Emmett, es hora de salir a conseguir a mi marido. —dijo decidida a emprender búsqueda nuevamente.

Ella comenzó a caminar pero trastabillo y no fue sino hasta ese momento que recordó el escozor que sentía en su pierna, Emmett la observó y entendiendo sin necesidad de decir palabra, tomo una de las prendas que tenían secando y logro hacer un nuevo torniquete a la pierna de Bella, — ¿mejor? —ella le otorgo una tímida sonrisa y asintió.

—Gracias.

—Lo mejor será que no nos separemos, así que dígame usted pequeña dama ¿por dónde le indica su sexto sentido que debemos iniciar la búsqueda?

Ella suspiro, decidiendo finalmente dejarse guiar por su instinto, dando marcha en dirección a dónde lograba sentir el llamado energético de sus acompañantes, ya que debían iniciar por algún lugar se encaminaron por lo que según ella era el lugar más cercano a los restos del avión…

Emprendieron el camino dejando pequeños rastros de donde se encontraba el refugio para cuando fuera momento de volver…

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Eve, Manuela, Vivi y la bruja Lo.

Así como a las chicas que dejaron RR, así como a las que marcaron mi historia como favorito y ahora la siguen, espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Linda Noche Xo


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial S.M, yo solo juego con los personajes, solo la trama es mía.**_

* * *

_Tan solo una hora atrás Alice había recibido el llamado de parte de los voluntarios de la casa hogar para informarle que la pequeña April, su hermana menor, a la cual apadrinaba desde hacía dos años y de la cual le habían negado el parte de adopción por tratarse de una "señorita soltera" tal como se lo habían hecho saber los directivos del orfanato, había sufrido un pequeño accidente, el cual para Alice de pequeño no tenía nada, su ángel, que de ángel tampoco tenía nada ya que era en realidad un pequeño terremoto lleno de fuerza y energía como ella, había caído de un árbol mientras intentaba salvar a un gatito de las alturas._

_Terriblemente preocupada y alterada había acudido al llamado sin contar con que el horroroso tráfico que había en la ciudad le retrasaría treinta valiosos minutos en los que no sabía si la vida de su pequeño ángel pendía de un hilo… _

_A toda velocidad exhalo de alivio al ver la entrada del orfanato "Saint Claude" y como una loca estaciono el coche, bajo del mismo sin importarle que este quedara con las ventanas abiertas y las luces encendidas, solo necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba April para aliviar su atormentado corazón._

— _¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —gritó en cuanto atravesó la puerta de entrada y se topó con la monja encargada del orfanatorio._

— _¡Alice! Cálmate, la niña está bien, fue un simple accidente que de no ser tan traviesa no tendrías por qué estar aquí. —dijo la hermana Caroline en un intento porque la chica se tranquilizara._

—_Pe… pero, ¿dónde está?_

—_Se encuentra en la habitación de niñas, ya fue atendida y no hay de qué preocuparse._

_Esa simple información basto para que Alice corriera al segundo piso en dirección a las habitaciones de niñas que se encontraban en ese piso._

_Con el corazón en la boca, se detuvo frente a la habitación que ocupaba April y como posesa la abrió de golpe… —April… —el nombre de la pequeña se atoro en su garganta al observar a la niña acostadita en su cama con una pierna inmóvil a causa del yeso que tenía._

— _¡Allie! —exclamó la pequeña feliz de ver a su madrina._

—_Mi niña… ¿qué… qué sucedió? —ingreso ubicándose a un lado de la pequeña e inmediatamente comenzó a besar su cabecita._

—_Estoy bien Titi, —dijo llamando su atención al usar el apodo que la pequeña usaba para explicarse cuando pensaba que estaba en problemas… —solo… solo fue un pequeño tropezón._

— _¿Llamas tropezón a una pierna enyesada y un brazo lleno de rasguños? —dijo está en un falso tono molesto en un fallido intento de mostrar autoridad ante la niña._

— _¿Qué fue esta vez? _

—_Titi —repitió la niña sorbiendo su nariz que ya evidenciaba el lloriqueo que venía a continuación —yo… intentaba salvar a un gatito que se subió a mi árbol de semeruco y de no haber sido por el molesto de Matthew que llegó a asustarme no hubiese pasado a más —dijo limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas que ya la cubrían, —estoy bien. —finalizó lanzándose a los brazos de quién para ella era su salvadora._

— _¿Estás segura que estás bien? —pregunto Alice un poco más calmada conmovida por el acto de valentía y ayuda que había intentado llevar a cabo la niña…_

—_Es solo un yeso que me acompañara por un tiempo Allie. —susurro la niña que se aferraba a los brazos de su "hermanita mayor". —Ya verás cuando el doctor venga, le podrás preguntar y él me dará la razón._

_En ese instante en que se encontraban una a la otra dándose consuelo escucharon el eco de unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación a lo que April respondió con un —Adelante._

—_Buenas tardes, disculpen la intromisión pero vengo a ver como se encuentra mi pequeña paciente estrella del día —dijo el doctor que había atendido a April._

_Alice al escuchar aquella suave y delicada voz levantó su rostro en dirección a la puerta donde aún se encontraba el chico ricitos de oro más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás…_

Ese fue tan solo el primer encuentro de los muchos que precedieron este y en el cual Alice Brandon había conseguido dar con su alma gemela, un rubio de cabellos dorados con la bendición en su ser de salvar vidas y realizar trabajos voluntarios en diferentes casas hogares de la ciudad. Jasper Hale siempre presto a ayudar al que más lo necesitara y a pesar de su dura infancia donde paso largos periodos de incomprensión por parte de sus padres ya que estos no entendían lo especial de ese pequeño milagro enviado a sus vidas, una pareja que hoy se enfrentaba a los extraños designios del destino que les tendría preparada una de las más hermosas experiencias de aprendizaje…

La joven pareja se encontraba en algún lugar de una espesa selva, rodeados de una densa neblina que daba la bienvenida a la noche.

Con una fuerte punzada en su hombro Alice fue devuelta bruscamente a la realidad del mundo de los recuerdos donde se hallaba paseando por diferentes acontecimientos importantes de sus vidas, al mismo tiempo como recibiendo un llamado natural por parte de su amor, un confundido Jasper abrió los ojos encontrándose de lado asegurado aún a su asiento de avión, su mirada dio un rápido escaneo del lugar dando con la mirada perdida y concentrada de su pareja.

— ¡Alice! —exclamo fuertemente llamando la atención de la chica que inmediatamente giro en su dirección poniéndose de pie y corriendo en su dirección.

—Jas —suspiro de alivio al ver que este se encontraba en buen estado, intentó ayudarlo a zafarse del cinturón que lo apresaba al asiento y entre ambos lograron soltarlo.

Fuertes sollozos fueron emitidos por parte de ambos que aliviados de sobrevivir a aquel terrible accidente y a pesar de cualquier estadística se encontraban juntos. Besos y Abrazos fueron repartidos llenándose del amor que se profesaban, hasta que el dolor de ambos los devolvió a la realidad, ella con un hombro dislocado a causa del fuerte impacto que sufrió y múltiples heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, él con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que por inercia le hizo llevar su mano al nivel de su frente sintiendo una gran protuberancia que salía de esta, se desestabilizó por un momento cayendo al piso y fue cuando sintió un hilo de sangre salir de su oído izquierdo.

Ella preocupada se lanzó a los brazos de su amor que ya se había recuperado de la caída. —Jazzy… —suspiró enérgicamente intentando llenarse de valor para enfrentar el futuro incierto que les aguardaba al verse inmersos en ese lugar.

Comenzó a respirar erráticamente y él de inmediato entro en fase doctor y preocupado comenzó a revisar el estado de salud de su pareja.

—Alice, déjame revisarte —dijo comenzando a observarla y tocando cada una de las heridas en su cuerpo hasta que dio con la que le robaría el aliento a la chica.

—Argh, ¡duele, duele! —grito la chica intentando fallidamente apartar las manos de su sanador personal de su clavícula. — ¡Jasper! Ten cuidado, —rogo— ¡Argh! Déjame —bufó frustrada tirando de las manos del chico para alejarlo de ella.

— ¡Alice por favor! —Dijo este molesto —deja de actuar como una niña y ¡déjame examinarte!

— ¡Claro, como no eres tú, lo dices tan fácil! —bufó.

—Necesito asegurarme que no se trate de una fractura Alice, por favor —ella se dejó hacer emitiendo pequeños gemidos de dolor, pero al mover o al menos intentar mover su brazo derecho el cual se encontraba dislocado confirmo su diagnóstico. —amor, esta fracturado y necesito localizar algo que pueda usar para inmovilizar la zona hasta tanto nos rescaten.

Ella que hipaba al escuchar las palabras de Jasper "_rescate"_ comprendió que eso podía suceder en cualquier momento como también podían perecer en ese lugar. Inmediatamente se alarmo, y comenzó a hiperventilar al darse cuenta que la felicidad que sintió al saber que su esposo estaba bien era disipada por el dolor de no sentir contacto con su amiga.

—Jasper, ¡Bella y Edward! —gritó llamando la atención de su pareja que se encontraba ya en la búsqueda de alguna tela que pudiera usar para hacer un improvisado cabestrillo.

Él sintió como su corazón se paralizaba igualmente al notar que no se encontraban en ningún lugar y peor aún al observar como la oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar.

Ella haciendo a un lado el sentimiento de pérdida que sentía en su corazón respiro profundo en un intento de encontrar la concentración necesaria para hacer contacto con su _gemela_.

— _¿Bella? _Llamo en su interior y un gemido escapo de sí al no conseguir respuesta. —_Bella —_ llamo nuevamente. En ese momento sintió como la energía de su amiga la llenaba e inhalo profundo de felicidad al sentirla.

—_Alice… ¿Allie eres tú? —_Sintió el llamado minutos después.

A lo que inmediatamente contesto —_Sí Bella, ¿dónde estás?_

—_Alice, llevamos horas intentando ubicarlos, ¿están bien? —_Al escuchar la voz de su amiga sintió alivio y más que si mal no había entendido al decir _llevamos_ se refería a que se encontraba con Edward.

—_Oh Bella, que alivio, estamos bien, solo algo heridos._

Al otro lado de la isla Bella suspiro igualmente aliviada de pensar que ese estamos involucraba a su marido.

—_No se muevan de allí, vamos en su ayuda —_dijo Bella.

Pero Alice fue más rápida y una vez Bella le diera la dirección en que caminaban decidió que harían el camino en dirección contraria para encontrarse con su amiga.

Nada podía superar el terrible dolor que sintió al momento en que Jasper manipulo su brazo herido y su clavícula le hizo gemir por la molestia causada, pero a los minutos se sintió aliviada al sentir el cabestrillo que con la tela de su camisa termino haciendo.

—Estamos listos cariño. —dijo él terminando de ajustar y verificar que el cabestrillo quedara bien posicionado.

—Vamos a por los chicos —respondió otorgándole una sonrisa y es que se veía tan lindo todo sucio.

Inhalo profundamente, era tiempo de sobrevivir o entregarse a los antojos del destino ¿_Por qué les tocó vivir a ellos esa experiencia_? ¿_Por qué sobrevivir ellos y no las decenas de cuerpos que yacían a su alrededor_? Esas preguntas internas duraron lo que tardó en escuchar la voz de su amiga, que la llamaba en alguna parte de la oscura noche en la que se encontraban…

—_Aliceeeeee —_escuchó el llamado.

—_Jasperrrrr —_escucharon una fuerte voz de hombre que no lograron reconocer.

— ¡Bella! Estamos cerca hermanita —gritó Alice de vuelta, aunque no lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan.

—_Edwardddd_ —cuando la pareja escucho ese llamado apenas alcanzaron a encontrar sus miradas sin entender porque llamaban a Edward si se suponía ellos estarían juntos…

* * *

¿Y dónde andará Edward? y que enredo que una cree que esta con la otra... paciencia, ya en el próximo entrara nuestro amor.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Eve, Manuela y la bruja Lo.

Así como a las chicas que dejaron RR, marcaron la historia como favorito y ahora la siguen, espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Linda Noche Xo

PD.: para la chica que dejo rr como anónimo diciendo que si no me daba vergüenza pedir rr cuando no dejo, ohms ¿mas o menos como sabes que no dejo rr? besos para ti hermosa y la próxima me lo dejas en cuenta para saber quien eres y responderte :D


End file.
